Untitled for now
by Sindri LaVey
Summary: Guard!" Soul growled. He grew impatient as Maka didn't move. "Use me!" Life after a horrifying turn of events....Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

This is just a bit of a preview...just to see if it captures the attention of any optical orbs out there. I'd be delighted to know what people think...good or bad. And of course I don't own Soul Eater...if I did, it wouldn't be as cool

A small grunt of pain escaped the bloody lips of the girl as she was thrown to the ground for the third time. This pre-kishin was stronger then any of the others she'd come across. "Are you alright, Soul?"

The eye dominating the side of the scythe became half lidded. "Aa. You?"

Maka kept her partner's vision away from herself. "Aa. We need a plan."

"You're the brains..."

"Soul Resonance?"

"Hai!" Soul grinned his sharp toothed grin, tired as he was, he wouldn't let Maka see or hear it. He relaxed and focused his mind, ready to resonate when he was jolted by something. He was confused for a moment before he realized what happened. Maka!

The girl felt Soul slipping from her fingers. Her left arm was going numb. She must have hurt it more then she first thought when she was thrown. Looking down at her hand, she forced it to grip the metal. "We can do this..." She stumbled forward a step.

"Maka?" Soul wanted to flash back to his human form, but it would leave her defensless... "Daijoubu? Maka?"

She didn't answer._Focus, Maka. Foc...us_. Her vision was blurring. So much so that she couldn't see the approaching pre-kishin.

"MAKA! Abunai!!" Soul roared.

Snapped out of her concentration, Maka dove to the side to avoid the attack. The monster's blade whistling overhead. As she rolled to her feet, she suddenly coughed a mouthful of blood.

"Devour your souls...." the monster grinned it's horrifying grimace. It sprinted forward, it's thirst consuming it.

"Guard!!" Soul growled. He grew impatient as Maka didn't move. "Use me!"

The girl's green eyes flashed open as she felt the oncoming monster, and she barely managed to lift Soul into a weak guard.

The ringing of metal against the cobblestone was deafening. Soul flashed into his human form immediately after, blood gushing from a gash running down his left arm. His ruby eyes were wide with horrified disbelief.

All done for now. There might be more, there might not. Depends on people ^^


	2. Chapter 2

First and foremost: Arigatougozaimsu! to the Three who reviewed. If even just one person reviewed, I'd have been happy and happily continued the story. So thank you very much.

Riiiight, so here is a bit o' a backstory. Yes. As well as translations for any words or phrases that I might use or have used.

_Aa = another way of saying yes to a question._

_Daijoubu = how are you, are you alright, things along that line_

_Abunai = lit. danger. Can be used as "look out."_

_Hayaku = hurry_

_Baka = idiot, fool_

_Oi = hey_

_Itai = ow, ouch_

_Ike = go, lets go_

Humming filled the bright kitchen as a dishwater blond haired girl flipped eggs in a frying pan. The smell of breakfast was seeping into every room of the apartment she shared with her best friend and weapon. ...As well as one very magical cat.

Maka turned, a suspicious pout on her face, her green eyes narrowed. Just where was Blair anyway? She hadn't seen the cat all morning.

"Gahh!"

Grumbling under her breath, Maka whipped off her apron, tossing it aside in the kitchen. She knew now just where that horrible cat was. Slamming open the door to Soul's room she cleared her throat, startling both weapon and magical cat. "Mou, breakfast is getting cold, _Soul_." She ground out, stomping over to him and grabbing his ear. As she dragged him away, his sheets following as they were caught about his feet, a small smile graced her face.

The smile didn't leave as they sat down to eat. It was a tradition of sort that they had begun going through since Blair had decided to live with the meister and weapon. It was something she wouldn't give up for anything.

"Oi, Maka. We're going to be late."

Maka blinked and stared dumbfounded at the hand that was waving in front of her face. "Eh? She followed the hand as it moved away to smack it's owner on the forehead.

"Baka," Soul gave her his lopsided grin, amused at her innocent expression. "We're going to be late."

Green eyes went wide, and her heart began to thunder in her chest. Late? No! She had never been late before! This couldn't happen! She grabbed Soul's arm and flew out the door after pausing momentarily to put her shoes on.

The sunny streets of Death City were quiet, the pleasant atmosphere broken by Maka telling her companion to hurry up.

"Hayaku! Soul! Hayaku!" Her grip on him tightened as her speed quickened. Only a light chuckled broke her concentration. What was funny about being late?! She whirled to face her weapon. Her glare softened as Soul took his hand back and stuffed it in his pocket. The smirk on his face, the way his ruby eyes were tenderly calling her a baka made her forget why she was angry with him.

"Baka, Maka." He snickered.

She glared. "Eh? What's so funny? Oi! Soul!" She growled when he simply continued to chuckle at her expense. She was surprised when he reached out to her face, surprised even more when he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You forgot to put the rest of your hair up."

Maka reached up hesitantly and felt the free hair flutter in the small breeze. She frowned. She must have looked like the idiot Soul called her. First they were late because of her...now she was dragging Soul around like a ragdoll while looking like a crazed lunatic.

A tug on her hair made her gasp at the tiny bit of pain. "Itai!" She rubbed the sore spot on her head.

Soul shook his head, his smirk still in place as he turned and began to walk away. "Ikouzo."

Maka felt around on her head and her fingers came across a ponytail just like the one on the other side of her head. She felt her cheeks redden slight in embarrassment. She would have to thank him...but maybe later.

**Right, so I'm working up to it. This is just a bit o' backstory. This is stuff that happened before the fight with the pre-kishin. It will all eventually come full circle. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's rather short, isn't it? Yes. Well. I'd have made it longer...but alas a nightmarish essay has crept upon me in the dark of the former night and spoke words of horror to me while I lay slumbering, and tormented me still while working. But I fought it back long enough to write this, since it has been a while. Quite a while, ne?**

**Sindri.**

Arriving at Shibusen they found the school quiet. Silent in an eerie fashion. Their footsteps echoed in the vacant halls as they journeyed to their classroom.

Maka felt a chill run up her spine, and while surpressing the shudder, she inched unconsciously closer to her partner.

Soul, stifling the smirk that wanted to reign over his face, pretended not to notice.

Arriving at the classroom, Stein merely stared at them in the doorway for a moment, the pointer he was using was aimed directly at a student who seemed to fall into a catatonic state. The professor motioned for them to enter.

Entering and taking their customary seats, ignoring the wave of murmured gossip about why she and Soul were late and all the theories springing to life, Maka looked at the board.

Oh.

That would explain the catatonic student. There was a well detailed diagram of the human body on the board, along with explicitly graphic rules and suggestions for dissection, and labled parts. As Stein resumed his lecture, she found that he had been saying something about a subject while waving his pointer around aimlessly. It was just unfortunate luck that she and Soul had interrupted him before he could finish whatever it was he'd been saying, leaving the student his pointer just happened to be pointing at in complete terror induced coma.

"You dare steal the spotlight from me?!"

Maka jumped at the loud assault to her ears as BlackStar landed on the desk in front of Soul.

"B-BlackStar..." Tsubaki tried to get his attention.

"Yahoo! I, the man who will surpass the gods, will not have you becoming the most talked about subject of these halls!!"

"Maaaaaaaakaaaaaaa....CHOP."

Opening her book, the blonde meister began reading while Soul snickered at his friend's misfortune and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

Tsubaki apologized profusely for her meister's obnoxious behaviour. She dragged him back to the spot beside her and propped up his unconscious form.

Stein was about to continue on with his grotesquely visually worded lecture when Spirit strode in. The professor immediately noted the absence of his sempai's normal mischievious smile, and confident stride. The DeathScythe's carefree aura was gone. "Sempai?" He asked plainly.

"Maka. Soul-kun. Shinigami-sama wishes to see you."

The classroom went silent. Mouths were hanging part way open, the words frozen in likewise frozen utter seriousness of his tone made the normal enough words of invitation seem like a deathsentence.

**Thus concludes this bit. Provided I survive the dark recesses of my psyche which my essay requires I enter...there shall be more bits to entertain.**


End file.
